When All You Know has been Wrong
by Kaggerz
Summary: The Inu-tachi is acting.. strangely. Kagome is traumitized for life, Inu Yasha is ashamed, a certain youkai is running amuck in both eras, Miroku is sore, Sango seems unstable, and Jaken makes another appearance. R for light sexual content.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fanfic.. Or else it wouldn't even be a FANfic, gods.**_

_**A/N: I'm back! O.o; I've been wanting to write this fanfic for a long time.. It will be along the lines of Run For the Hills, Sesshoumaru! only with a little more Sengoku Jidai craziness. Nothing too out of the ordinary, though.. Just their secret desires!**_

_**Rated for hints of sexual acts, though nothing lemony.**_

* * *

Chest heaving, sweat slowly dripping down the side of her face, matting her long, ebony hair, the teenage girl ran. Every push of her dress shoe against the hard forest floor was with such careless speed, that she felt as if she was running on nothing but air. Her long legs hit several low branches on her run, and she almost tripped over a few protruding roots, but she never stopped, nor did she look behind her. She knew he was following. His laughter, his insane laughter, still rang in her ears, mixing with the pounding of her blood. 

Inhaling air that felt like it had a sharp edge, the frightened teen prayed her lungs wouldn't explode, her thoughts becoming frantic.

_'Why isn't he coming to save me this time?'_

At the sound of small feet growing closer and closer, the teen choked back a sob and pushed herself even further. Her only weapons had been left back at the clearing her friends had set camp in, the girl being in too much of a confused hurry to gather them in her escape. The rapid expansion of her lungs as she panted left her throat throbbing, preventing any screaming for her protector. She had come to rely on him always being there to save her.. But now, she found herself alone, running through the forest named after him, and being chased. Not only that, but her skirt was non-existent, her panties ripped on the sides, and the middle of her shirt a frayed mess, claw marks marring her ivory skin on her side.

_'There!'_ Hope filled the girl as she burst into a clearing. Before her was a wooden well, seemingly normal, but so much more to her. It was the only way to her home..

"Kukukuku..." His insane laughter came again, bringing forth a shudder from the girl. She was so close to the well.. And he was gaining on her. The girl pushed herself harder, the wind produced from her sprint causing her eyes to water. She leapt up, hurling herself forward, into the center of the well and the welcoming darkness. Light from the power of the well recognizing her engulfed her, and she let out a sigh of relief.

That is, until she realized he had latched on to her leg, bringing him through the flow of time as well, since he was holding on to her.

She freaked out, flailing and trying to scream, her mind chanting the name of her hanyou protector. He only dug his fangs into her calf, drawing a whimper of pain from the girl, her eyes filling with tears. Suspended in the flow of time, she feebly tried to fend him off, back-handing him, though he only bit down harder. Her limbs were so heavy and sore from her previous struggles, and the marks on her sides slowly bled, as well as the new gash in her calf. The youkai licked his lips, smirking up at her, which caused the bile to rise in her throat. That face was the last she ever expected to have that expression.. What had happened!

The two hit the bottom of the ground, the teenager on her back, while he slid up her body. The impact knocked the air from her lungs, bringing forth a coughing fit, which the youkai took advantage of. Her body felt heavy.. and her vision became clouded.

As the darkness embraced the young girl, he got her.

Oh, he got her.

oooooooooooooooooo

A certain hanyou's head shot up, nostrils flaring. The woman under him narrowed her cold eyes, catching a lock of his silvery hair in her pale hand. Her skin seemed a deathly color, her body constantly cold, though softer than it would be under normal circumstances. Her eyes held so much emotion, though it was all sadness, lined with the hatred that fueled her movements.

Yes, she was of the undead. An undead miko to be exact, brought back to life with her own gravesite soil, gave her personality with the part of her soul that died with hatred, and able to exist by collecting souls of the dead. Who _wouldn't_ want to have sex with that?

"Something wrong?" Her voice softly asked, trying to imply that he better not leave. His golden orbs returned to her face, though drifted down, seeing as her white haori was undone and parted, exposing certain _things_ to him. His mind screamed to get up, follow his nose, and go save his charge. He could faintly smell her blood.. He would never again smell the blood of the woman under him, though, causing him to sigh. What to do? Continue his actions with the undead priestess, or go save her reincarnation? Of course, the blood smelled so faint to him, over the many miles away he was, that he thought of it as nothing more than a scrape against a tree limb. To leave this woman to go tend to a scratch.. Well, it seemed utterly foolish.

"No," he muttered, his gaze coming back up to her face. A smile curved her delicate features, as she pulled him down by the lock of silver hair.

"Good."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Some time later, the teenager in the bottom of the well stirred. She was immediately struck with a horrible pain, all over her body. Hazel eyes, though clouded, opened to glance down, bile rising up yet again at all the blood. The remnants of her clothing hung loosely to her in tatters, blood staining all of it. Her arms were marred with red lines, as well as her legs. Her breasts bled, and she felt a certain pain between her legs, causing her to release her dinner from inside her body, in the corner of the dry well. Silently, she sobbed, a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. It was late; there was no sense in alerting someone to find her like this. Taking in many shaky breaths, she wrapped her fingers around the first couple of rungs of the ladder inside, to pull herself up to her feet. It hurt.. Oh gods, it hurt like hell. Her legs were so battered with gashes that she had to bite her lip to stop from uttering a cry.

'_Why didn't he come to save me when I needed him most?'_ The girl, Kagome Higurashi, groaned. Once on steady legs, Kagome placed a foot in a rung, and began the tedious task of climbing out. After about ten minutes, she finally reached the top, though realized she couldn't very well go inside her house looking like she did. And.. where was the youkai that had done this? He couldn't have gone back to Sengoku Jidai without her, and she couldn't very well leave him in her time, _at her house,_ alone.

Shakily, she pushed the thought away for a moment, and instead carefully stripped her tattered clothing from her body. It caused her a great deal of pain, since the blood had it sticking to her body. She disposed of the clothing in the well, then padded silently to the chest off to the side, that her Ji-chan had left for her to take on her travels. Inside were the robes of a monk, many sutras, charms, and herbs that she found did not work, a couple of cups of instant Ramen, and an old miko kimono. She tugged the miko kimono out from under the rest, taking the Ramen out as well, out of habit.

Kagome dressed in the undershirt first, pressing it around her arms to gather the blood. The sickening crimson color that the white undershirt turned caused her to have to shut her eyes tightly, fighting back another round of vomit. Her thoughts had shut off; her body was in shock. She couldn't think of what happened to her, or if the hanyou would ever want her now, but instead concentrated on dusting off the haori. Once she had wrapped the sleeves of the undershirt around her arms to further gather the blood, she slipped her arms slowly into the haori sleeves, wincing at the pain of the added fabric pushing down on her wounds. Pushing herself further, she pulled on the hamaka, then wound the red sash around her waist, being careful to tie it just tight enough to keep the kimono in place.

Where was she to go now? If she went back to Sengoku Jidai, her family would be left with the youkai that had done so much to her.. If she went into the house, her family would freak out at her condition and forbid her to return to the world she loved so much.

Then again, would that be so bad? The hanyou would probably hate her now, for not being able to stop the attack..

To stop her loss of innocence.

Kagome ended up sleeping behind the well tonight.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Where is she?" A certain hanyou demanded as he approached the camp in the morning, to only find a houshi, a neko youkai, and youkai taijiya.

"What are you talking about, Inu Yasha? She was... right there last night.." Miroku, the houshi, looked puzzled over at an empty red sleeping bag.

"Her backpack and bow are still here.. That's odd. Wouldn't she tell us if she went back to her world?" The taijiya, Sango, questioned. Inu Yasha glared at the empty sleeping bag to hide his worry. He had smelt her blood last night, after all.. And guilt was a bitch.

"Keh! Something's wrong.. The kit's missing, too. I'll find her. You two, go back to the Mushin Domain and wait."

"Inu Yasha, wait!"

But he was already headed for the well.

Within moments, with his super-human speed, Inu Yasha reached the clearing that brought him and Kagome together. Of course, having spent the night with her incarnation, the last person he had wanted to see was the wench from the future. But, Inu Yasha had been foolish to give in to getting a night alone with the soul-stealer..

As usual, he was trying to choose between the two. Kikyou was just better at seduction, is all.

In the first morning light, she had tried to take him to Hell with her, despite Naraku not being destroyed yet.

Coming back into reality, Inu Yasha's nostrils flared with the scent of Kagome's blood. It all lead up to the well; it was on the other side. She was badly hurt, and he had spent a night rutting on the forest floor, miles and miles away, with a lover that sealed him to a "time tree" over fifty years ago. Talk about some Jerry Springer shit.

Of course, the real Jerry Springer shit was the scent that lingered along with Kagome's blood. One purely male.. One that could only belong to one youkai..

And it made his stomach turn.

With a single bound, Inu Yasha was going through the well, the once-comforting blue light only adding onto his fear and disgust. The time-travel seemed to linger on for years, as he tried to think of some other reason for such a scent to be mixed up in her blood.

As his bare feet gracefully touched down on the hardened soil at the bottom of the well, he sniffed...

Then cursed...

Then vomited in the same corner as Kagome previous had...

Several times..

Once he cleaned his lips with his haori sleeve, he bent and bound from the well, to land silently in front of it. The scent of blood from very potent from a corner, where he found Kagome's tattered clothes.

And cursed again.

Crumpling them up, tossing them to the side with a fervor, and wiping his hands on his hamaka pants, he cursed again, rather loudly this time. One triangular ear flicked in the direction of a whimper, and his heart almost stopped. Slowly, he turned around, ear poised to capture any sounds she might make. At the sight of Kagome curled into a ball, her kimono stained with blood, Inu Yasha's stomach turned once again, and he was instantly at her side,

"Kagome... Kagome! Can you hear me?" He bent and gently worked his hand under her back, the other hooking behind her knees, to prepare to carry her bridal-style back through the well to Kaede. He flinched as she winced at his touch, a growl forming in the back of his throat. He pulled the arm from behind her legs, the other still holding her torso up against his chest, her head lolled onto his shoulder, and rolled up her hamaka to look over her ivory skin.

Which was marred with scratches and gashes.

"Where... were you last night..?" Inu Yasha glanced away from her leg at the sound of her soft, wary voice.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered uncharacteristically.

"You didn't answer.."

Inu Yasha hung his head in shame, knowing he could not speak the truth. "..Kagome, what happened to you?"

"He... he got me.." She whimpered.

Inu Yasha looked back up, as she began to shiver.

"Who? Please.. Tell me it isn't who I smell.."

"It is. It's him.. Don't.. don't let him get me again.." Raising a hand with effort, because of the wounds reopening, she touched his cheek. Her eyes opened slightly.

"It was.. Like a third leg.. He could use it as a kickstand.."

oooooooooooooooo

Nearby, a youkai grinned widely, perched atop the well house. He couldn't say what had happened to him to make him finally snap.. Perhaps the scent of a female youkai in heat miles away. Perhaps he was just under a spell..

Or maybe he just liked it. Liked his first time coming from a woman that had cared for him as a mother all this time. He had to admit, he was once sweet, caring, and kind.

Maybe he shouldn't have eaten his own crying mushrooms..

Nevertheless, he beamed at her description of a certain appendage of him being deemed worthy of a kickstand, and tried not to chuckle. The hanyou inside would surely hear, though he was sure the man was too wrapped up in caring for the young miko. Thus, why he could not smell him, when he was so close. Although, his scent was already all over the well house, so it was likely that he was perfectly masked atop his vantage point.

The hanyou stepped opened the well house door for a moment, and the youkai froze. Had he sensed him anyway? The youkai was unsure if he could better the hanyou whilst he was in such a rage over one of his charges.. He'd have to wait until night..

Inu Yasha punched a hole through the well house wall, causing the youkai to almost lose balance and expose itself. With his bangs covering his golden orbs, the hanyou reentered the building, and gently hefted the teenage girl up into his arms.

"We'll get you fixed up at Kaede's.. Then, I'll kill him.." Inu Yasha whispered, causing the youkai's pointed ear to twitch.

Going back to Sengoku Jidai sounded like a good idea to him. While he was in the mood, he had decided to.. experiment somewhat. The youkai had run down the shrine steps, and taken advantage of the first person that had come his way.

Which happened to be a boy with a constant smile, by the name of Houjou, who reminded him of his slave that loved Kagome. Things were a little..different on Houjou, but the youkai still managed to get the job done, and muffle the man's screams pretty well, despite the obvious size difference between the two. People in this world were.. too easy. Going back to Sengoku Jidai would do him just fine.

As Inu Yasha leap into the well, Shippou transformed into something much smaller and settled himself into the white mane of hair, passing back through time with the two.


End file.
